Catch Me If You Can
by mspauzo
Summary: "That's funny. But catch me if you can little woman." Assassin. Bounty hunter. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**_

_**Notes: 'Ouji' means prince.**_

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter One**

"What the fuck do you mean the wench got away?!"

"She eluded us. She's probably on the other side of the country by now." For a brief moment she pulled the phone away from her ear so she could groan _very _loudly in frustration. How could three men be so completely incompetent? Catching one measly prostitute who had managed to piss someone off_? _Easy. But no. They couldn't find her, (in the location she had provided for them!) grab her, and bring her back to the designated spot? Nope. A prostitute got away from three highly trained men. Either the hooker was superhuman (in more ways than one) or the men were idiots. Both options seemed pretty realistic to her right now. Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and let out a sigh of exasperation. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before speaking again.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do…"

A few hours later, Bulma had pinpointed the woman's (if she could even be called that) location. The chick had managed to get herself a good 50 miles before Bulma had found her. _Halfway across the country my ass. _She thought vehemently. The girl was sitting in an old fashioned diner, getting her fill of food and drink. All they had to do was wait for her to pay, walk to the door, step outside into the dark parking lot, and _**BAM**_! They'd drug her, and get the stupid bitch back to the client and get the pay. Bulma and her men didn't have permission to injure this woman, which was fair, as she was pretty harmless, but is was still pretty annoying.

After about forty-five minutes had passed, Bulma was getting very impatient just sitting in her car. She was about to get up and go in the diner, make up some bullshit excuse to get the chick outside then drug her. Probably offer to give her a lift home or something like that. Just as she was about to get out of her car, she saw a man go in and sit in front of the girl at her table and start chatting to her. Damn it! Bulma had waited too long and now she had missed her chance! She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at the man who had so easily thwarted her plans. It was dark, and she was a good one-hundred meters away from the door of the diner, so she couldn't see very much. All she could tell was that the man was short, tanned and had ridiculous hair. Seriously, it was standing straight on end, and looked completely natural too! Bulma snapped out of her illusion as she saw the prostitute laugh, and then make some sort of flirty gesture. The guy chuckled at her, and then started making large arm movements to the door, and the hooker nodding in agreement. They both got up and he slammed a few bills down on the table as they left the diner together. Something was off, but she couldn't quite pin-point what it was.

After the two had been chatting outside the diner for about five minutes, the girl pointed to the edge of the car park and trailed her hand down his chest. He nodded slowly, a large grin spreading across (not that Bulma could see.) Bulma scoffed_. Hormonal shits probably going off to fuck or something._ She thought. They moved to the edge of the car park and started making out. After a good five minutes the slut had her hands down his pants probably squeezing 'him'. As soon as she started stripping herself and trying to unbutton the man's shirt, he put one of his huge (compared to the girl's) hands over hers and looked around. When he saw no one, he let the shenanigans continue until he pulled her close again and slid his hands up her back. He pulled something out of his pants and moved the other hand (that wasn't holding whatever he got out of his pants) to his side. He pulled his hand (holding the thing) back, and plunged it into her back. The hooker staggered back looking at him in shock, moving her hands to her back. The tanned young man stepped back, pulled out a gun and shot the girl.

She fell over, her head smacking onto the tarmac, a line of blood dripping from a hole in the center of her forehead. The crack from the gun shot reverberated through the car park and Bulma's skull. Her mouth dropped open in sheer shock. What… what had just happened? He had shot her. The man had shot the girl in cold blood. Bulma's face paled in the darkness of the car. She wasn't afraid to injure someone, but kill them? She could never do something like that. Bulma was suddenly very afraid. The man turned to look at her dead in the eye and something electric ran through her. He was _gorgeous._ Straight out model material, but short. But that's not what spooked her. When he had turned to look at her, the blood in her veins ran ice cold. The way he looked at her. It was a triumphant smirk, and what should have only annoyed her, chilled her bones. She felt stuck to her seat, hands frozen to the steering wheel; unmoving. She felt positively terrified. Bulma whipped her head to the side, snapped out of her stupor. "What are you doing?" She shot at Borkowski (one of her men) who was opening the car door and getting his gun out. Actually all of them were opening their doors and getting their guns out. "We're gonna' get 'im. There's no way he can beat all three of us! We'll be right back Bulma." Yamcha, her lover and body guard replied.

"Oh no you're fucking not. All of better get the fuck back inside this car right fucking now." They looked offended at her words, like she assumed they were incapable of taking care of themselves.

"B, we'll be fine! Don't worry 'bout us." Yamcha replied cheerily.

"Yamcha, if you don't get back inside this car right now, you'll be losing more than just your job." She threatened. He gulped and slammed his door, proceeding to sit down. Bulma slammed her foot on the pedal, speeding out of the car park and down the highway, to capsule corp. She had a feeling that if her men had tried to attack this mystery man, they wouldn't be the ones left standing after it was over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I want to know who he is, where he comes from, and what he does!" She shouted to her colleagues at capsule corp (none of which knew what her 'night job' was.) They were scurrying around the lab, darting from computer to computer to try and find out who the fuck this guy was. She was positively furious, having had one of her 'jobs' taken away from her, and having had her reputation cut down from under her feet. That man, or maybe she should say murderer, was going to _pay. _"Bulma, could you please tell us what he looks like?" Asked Kurumi, her assistant; usually the only person able to calm Bulma when she was in one of these moods. But not today apparently, as she was inconsolable. Her head whipped down to Kurumi and she replied (fast as a bullet),"he's about 5'5, has dark black hair that sticks up in sort of like a flame shape, and has various scars all over him." She rattled out. No one else heard her (as she spoke too fast) except Kurumi, who put the details into her computer. "It'll take a few minutes, so just get some work done it the meantime Bulma." Bulma grunted in response, storming over to her desk and sitting down. Work? As if she could work right now.

About five minutes later of searching every database in the world Kurumi had a match for her. "B, I've got a match!" She called out from across the lab. There was a flurry of papers and a flash of light, and Bulma was looking down at the face of the man who had thwarted her last job. "His name is Vegeta Ouji." Bulma scoffed at what Kurumi said. Ouji? Probably a pompous self-absorbed prick. "Give me his stats." Bulma ordered. She was usually much nicer. But she was _not _feeling the love today. Kurumi replied almost instantly. "He's 5'5, twenty-five years old and," Kurumi paused for a second, looking confused

"And?" Bulma prompted. Kurumi replaced her stunned expression with a composed one and she inhaled deeply. "That's… it. This guy is practically invisible. There's no family, origins, occupation or anything. He's got nothing." Bulma was taken aback at this. Capsule corp files had access to practically everyone and everything on this planet. And someone had managed to evade them? That would mean avoiding every security company in the world for his entire life. Or he had as many name changes humanly possible. This bothered her profusely. She pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. Bulma was wondering what to do in this situation, thinking maybe she should just let it go. But then something snapped inside of her. Oh no. Oh _hell _no. She was going to get revenge on this guy for hurting her ego and reputation. She was Bulma fucking Briefs; bounty hunter extraordinaire. She was going to get the man who usurped pride. She stood up straight and marched to the center of her lab. Clearing her throat Bulma announced, "I want every single thing anyone in here can scratch up on Vegeta Ouji. Where he was born, every holiday he has been on, his job, where he lives, phone number; anything. I also want everyone to see if you can find if he's going to any events soon. If so, get me tickets or on the guest list or whatever you need to do. I don't care if it's illegal or otherwise. Now get to work!" She told everyone in the lab, with a big smirk on her face.

She was going to bring this prick down. And she was going to enjoy every second of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Vegeta trudged up to his front door and flung it open, then shut it behind him once he had entered. Chucking his keys and bag on the table he flopped down onto the couch and let out a huff of frustration. It had taken him a whole twelve hours to get home, and thus, he had arrived home the next morning; totally exhausted. His job had gone very well. Except for one minor hiccup; the woman with blue hair. He thought she would have buggered off after a while, but she didn't. She sat in her car: watching him and the dirty whore like a hawk. He thought she really would have left after they started behaving in quite a sexual manner. But no. He had figured it out after she started looking very annoyed (he had been watching her in the corner of his eye) after they hadn't stopped their sexual behavior. She was a bounty hunter. This fact had amused his very much; that he was thwarting her plans. After it had gone on long enough, he had shot the annoying slut as no one was around. Except for the woman. He couldn't have afforded to wait any longer. He knew she wasn't going to leave and unfortunately just had to get it over with. And that was the hiccup. Vegeta should've driven the hooker off or something and done it away from the hawk-eyed woman. She wasn't going to drop this; he knew it. The look in her eyes when he had turned to look at her. It was a mix of fear, lust (he couldn't blame her) and utter hatred. He had taken her job and he knew it. He groaned methodically. He was stuck. The blue haired woman was going to track him down and try to make him pay. And it was going to frustrate him to no end.

When he woke up light was filtering through his windows on the first floor, waking him up with their _beautiful_ rays. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, attempting to block out the intruding rays. But then his phone started ringing. _Wonderful._ He thought. Vegeta leaped off the couch and staggered towards the kitchen (where his phone was located.) He snatched it up off the table, held it to his ear and answered. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled into the phone.

"Ah Vegeta. Lovely to talk to you to." The voice on the other end of the phone answered. _Nappa. _Vegeta thought with exasperation. He didn't have time for this shit today. "The fuck do you want Nappa?"

"Ah well, I was just calling to tell you about a new 'assignment." Vegeta sighed.

"Go on." He said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, your person of interest this time round is Murasakibara Shinten. He is a very renou-." Vegeta cut him off.

"Just send me the file Nappa."

"Alright Vegeta. But you're going to have to go to a party."

"Fine. Just do what you have to do." Then Vegeta hung up on him. One day, Vegeta was going to _permanently_ terminate his employment. He then remembered the woman; who was planning on terminating _his_ employment. He remembered the look in her eyes, then smirked to himself.

This was going to be one _fun_ ride.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Please give me feedback on anything possible! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**-Mspauzo**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma looked in the mirror appreciatively. She was _hot._ Like smoking. Well at least according herself. I mean who wouldn't want to tap that? She had huge boobs, a fine bum and a personality to boot. (All according to Bulma of course.) Her hair was done up in an elaborate do, with two bangs framing her face. She had a red dress on that flashed a lot of her back off and had lacy sleeves going just past her elbows. She didn't care what anyone else said. She was beautiful, and she knew it. Her makeup and hair were perfect, and the dress was exquisite. _Perfect for teaching the little man a lesson._ She thought with glee. Bulma walked over to her closet, picked out some suede stilettos, and was on her way down the stairs. She had a knife strapped to her thigh, completely invisible to anyone else. Unless they had x-ray vision or something. "Mom, daddy, I'm going to the environmental party! I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me!" She shouted as she walked out the door and out onto the front garden. She hopped in the sleek, black limo and instructed Borkowski where to take her. She briefly wondered if Mister _Vegeta _had been able to see her in the dark car park. But that was impossible. It was pitch black. He couldn't have seen her.

Right?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Vegeta pulled his sleeves down to cover his watch, which he just checked. Again. He still had five more hours of this party to get through. He was here on an assignment (obviously) as he would never turn up to one of these things by. They were very annoying. Rich people wanting to rip off other rich people. Except for this specific party, it was tree hugger rich people and scientists (rich people.) It annoyed the hell out of him. Rich people who could do whatever the fuck they wanted. Gah. Why didn't they use their money for something useful, like paying for artillery and weapons? But maybe that was just him, as he was sort of in the business.

_Vegeta pulled out the pieces of paper that had just been ejected from his printer. His target this time __around__ was a rich environmental scientist going by the name of Murasikabara Shinten. He was most well-known for being rich, annoying, and trying to con the Briefs at every turn possible according to the file. Vegeta smirked at this. Rich __**and**__ annoying? How scathing. He was __**very**__ tall for a Japanese person, standing at a shocking 7'3. He had purple hair, and purple eyes. He was going to be hosting a party at his mansion later in the evening (which Vegeta was to attend.) People Vegeta was meant to watch out for:_

_Aya Pike. (Australian scientist, Shinten's fiancé.)_

_Other scientists. (Bulma Briefs, Suzanne Argumenta, Karakura Gumi.)_

_Shinten's two bodyguards. (Hardly a threat.)_

_Vegeta scoffed and he chucked the papers on his desk. He understood the wife (who would probably be attached to Shinten the entire night.) And the bodyguards. But the scientists? He didn't quite understand why they were on the list. But he supposed he would need information on everything to carry out the job well and the full pay. It's just… the name Bulma Briefs rang bells. He knew her. He just wasn't sure from ignored it, and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom to get a nap in._

Vegeta could feel someone watching him. He always could, it was sort of his job to watch people and kill them, so he picked up the skill of being very aware of people, and where they were looking. He lifted his head and turned on his most vicious glare (which usually scared the shit out of most people.) Vegeta couldn't see anyone. He got up and started walking around they party trying to find whoever had their eyes on him. Usually it would have stopped by now; seeing his scary face and expression usually made people piss the hell off and mind their own shit, but not today apparently. Suddenly the feeling stopped and he slightly relaxed. Whoever stared at him for so long was going to pay. Maybe as an extra later. Leave them a little goodbye present. It pissed him off that someone was starting at him for so long without him being able to see them. Vegeta started looking around, seeing if he could see anyone suspicious. He turned his head a fraction to the left and saw a tendril of blue. Which was quite unlikely as it was an uncommon hair color unless it was dyed. Which was even more unlikely, as this was a very up-market party. No one with unnaturally dyed hair would be here. He dodged people and weaved through the mass of scientists; following where the blue strand of hair went. He was very curious, and was not about to lose his lead. He stepped around a very fat woman and ducked under a serving platter being carried around by a waiter of some sort. Vegeta did a full 360 trying to see that blue tendril.

Obsidian eyes met blue, and he felt like having a bit of fun.

Bulma had entered the party with renewed vigor. She was going to find this little bastard who had dared sully her reputation make him pay _dearly._ After of course, she had discussed Mursakibara's new theory of photosynthesis with the theorizer himself. She was very excited about that. There hadn't been a new theory since 1976 and it was envi-. No! She couldn't be distracted from her goal to fuck the little assassin up. Bulma already had a plan in motion; seduce him, then stab him in the thick of things. She could feel the case of the knife pressing against her sculpted thigh. Of course Bulma could never kill anyone; she didn't have it in her. The thought of ever killing anyone by her hand made her blood run cold. But that's not what she was here to do! She was here to make a midget pay for screwing her reputation as one of the best bounty hunters in the world over.

She entered the extravagant swirls of color that was called a party, and felt nostalgia wash over her. It had been a while since she had gone to a professional business-like party, and it was quite refreshing going to one again. "Briefs-san!" She turned her head just as she stepped inside the elaborate mansion to see Karakura Gumi calling her name. "Gumi-san! Long time no see!" She called out to the fellow scientist in response. "Isn't this just exciting?" Gumi said animatedly. She was quite a young scientist, just a bit older than Bulma herself. She was most famous for her take on Newton's second law, but that was a story for another time. "Would you like a table with us Briefs-san?" Bulma was taken aback at her straightforwardness but agreed anyway. "I would love a table with you Gumi-san."

"And then he said, 'Gumi, you can't revolutionize the second law, it's impossible!" Bulma heard laughing, but didn't pay attention, as she was thinking about revenge on a certain midget. Making sure his reputation was sullied, stabbing him, feeling him up… "Briefs-san?" Bulma snapped out of her daydream of strangling and stabbing when she heard Gumi calling her name. "Oh sorry Gumi-san, but you'll have to excuse me for a moment." Bulma said as she pulled away from the table, leaving her surprised fellow scientists behind.

"What was that about?" Asked Suzanne.

"No clue." Replied Gumi.

She had _seen _it. She had seen the tell-tale sign of flame tipped hair at the edge of the party; sitting on a bench all alone. She kept moving around; trying to get a better look at him (or her. It might not have been the little shit.) Once she had gotten a clear vantage point, she focused he eyes solely on him. It was him alright. She smiled. And now, it began.

She had been moving around the party for a while now; mingling with the other guests, but never once letting him out of her eyesight. She was _not _letting him get away. She was getting her revenge, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. She saw his head snap up suddenly, indicating he had felt her gaze. She ducked behind a group of people quickly so he wouldn't see her. She saw his gaze drift dangerously close to where she was hiding, and he suddenly stood up. His gaze solely on the group where she was hiding, Bulma moved so she could get away, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. She assumed that he hadn't been able to see her that night, but she was not taking any risks. Then it occurred to her: if she just injured him, he'd be able to come after her. He'd know who she was. To late Bulma saw the flaws in her plan. She realized she couldn't approach him head on. She'd have to do it behind his back. Snapping out of planning mode she turned around and found that her path was blocked. She raised her head (she didn't have to lift it very much) to see the reason she was here. And he had the most devilish smirk on his face. "Can I help you?" Bulma asked. _Oh shit. _Was her only thought at this point.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked him. This only made his smirk grow even more. The bounty hunter had found him already. This annoyed him to an extent though. It meant that he must have been easy to find. He was going to have to be more careful with how he moved around. "No," he replied, "but maybe I can help you." Her eyes widened and he could tell she was panicking. This amused him to no end.

"Excuse me." The woman said politely. She brushed past him, attempting to leave, but he caught her wrist. She wasn't getting out of it _that_ easily.

"Why would you leave? Now that you've found what you were looking for." He decided he was going to play with her for a bit. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else." He chuckled at this, looking her dead in the eye.

"No no. I've got the right person. You were the one staring at me from across the party, ne?" She froze at this, and he could see fear melting over her features. The woman grimaced and wrenched her hand away from his grasp. Suddenly she pushed right up against him, at put her face right in front of his (she didn't have to stretch very far either.)

"Look here you little shit, I'm Bulma fucking Briefs. I can look at whoever the fuck I want to look at. It's not a crime. Besides, who wouldn't look at you? You have hair that defies fucking gravity. And you're short! Now, if you'll excuse me." She pulled her wrist away from his and started walking away. Had she called him short? Oh no, she was going to pay for that. He had already found her flaws. She was prideful, and he had a feeling she wouldn't back down from a challenge. Vegeta smirked at this. He was going to use this to his advantage.

"Running away? How cowardly." He called out to her. Bulma stopped walking and snapped her head back around at this. Did he just call her a coward? "What," she asked, "did you say?"

"I said, you were a coward. Perhaps I mistook you for someone with guts." Did he just call her gutless?

"Ah." He was a little surprised at her response, she could see it one his face. Or maybe he was very surprised. She couldn't tell. "Gutless huh? That's funny." If looks could kill, little assassin here would be dead. It would have instantaneous. And very messy too. She was going to show him. To hell with her behind the scenes plan, for calling him gutless, she was going to make sure she put the knife where it would hurt. "I'm sorry for insulting you, sir. My mistake." Bulma extended her hand to him. "Start again?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. He returned the favor, albeit warily. She was going to play with him for a little bit. "Bulma Briefs." She took his hand, shaking it. "Self-proclaimed genius." He chuckled. She couldn't blame him. Bulma was hilarious.

"You?" She asked him.

"Vegeta." She made no face at his name for she already knew it.

"No last name?"

"Not one that I want to share." He replied. She chuckled at his statement.

"And what do you 'do' Vegeta?" His pokerface was back.

"Nothing that concerns you." Bulma made a little pout with her lips.

"Fine then." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, chin lifted and eyes closed. Vegeta let out a sigh. She was going to be a tough one. "Woman." She turned her head around at his voice (and at his name for her.) "What?" She scowled.

"Want to get out of here?" She inwardly grinned. She didn't even need to seduce him. Bulma put on the coyest face she could manage and replied, "That sounds amazing. What were you thinking?"

"There are spare bedrooms and the third floor. No one will be around." He flashed her a very dashing smile. Bulma felt her heart race up and begin thumping _very _loudly. Hopefully he couldn't hear. "Sounds great," she said and she linked her arm with Vegeta's.

"Lead the way."

Getting the woman had been easy. Much easier than he thought. He knew she was playing him of course. Her plan was probably to get close to him, and the break his heart or something like that. Like anyone could ever get close to him. They were now on the third floor approaching an empty bedroom when a guard approached them.

"Oi! You two aren't supposed to be up here!" Vegeta kept walking, when he was close enough he threw a punch at the middle of the guards face, and the stupid guard was out cold. The woman gave a little gasp. "That wasn't really nesscecary!" Vegeta looked at her and spat at the floor. The woman cringed back a little bit. "Renegade for life." She giggled at this, as it was quite a funny comeback. They entered the room ad immediately Vegeta grabbed her and pushed her on the bed. They started kissing; very hard at that. _Damn, she smells good. _Vegeta thought. Her scent of lavender was wafting up his notstrils, and it was intoxiacating. He felt drunk, or on a high from her scent. She wasn't too bad at kissing either. He heard the woman moan beneath him, and he inwardly grinned.

This was going to be _too_ easy.

Bulma couldn't explain what she was feeling right now. It was like her body was on fire. Yamcha had _never_ made her feel this way. That reminded her that she already had a lover. Did she feel guilty? Not at all. Bulma had lost her feelings for Yamcha long ago. The only reason she kept him around was because he was good for the bounty hunting business, and he provided a sort of stress reliever from her everyday life. But never had Bulma ever even _dreamed _that a man could make her feel _this _good. She felt his had tracking up her thigh, and in the heat of the moment she had forgotten she still had a knife strapped to her leg. He had moved from her mouth and started on her neck. She gasped as Vegeta started nipping as he went. Oh boy was she going to have hickies from this. She felt his hand go even further up her thigh. He obviously wasn't a fan was not a fan of going slow and steady. Bulma felt him grunt, before swearing and before Bulma could blink, she was being held by her throat on the wall; the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"What the fuck were you planning woman?" He rasped out, inches from her face. Bulma could feel his hot breath on her, and before she could reply, his grip on her neck tightened.

"N-nothing!" She choked out in awkward stutters.

"Really?" He breathed out in an almost deadly whisper. Bulma momentarily made eye contact again. It was the look again. The look he gave her in the car park. Her face turned ghost white. She was afraid, really afraid. "Then why was there a knife strapped to your leg, hmm?" Whoops. Bulma had forgotten about the knife. "Because you see, you wouldn't need that around here would you? As this is usually a very _safe _area." The way he said safe had chills going up Bulma's spine. He suddenly grabbed the knife out of its sheath and threw it behind him. She looked over his shoulder, to see the knife had struck in between the eyes of a replica Mona Lisa.If that's what he could do without looking, she hated to think what he could do when he was looking. Bulma, seeing there was no way out of this, thought fast. She gathered up all the spit she could in her mouth, and deposited it all over his face. He blinked rapidly, made a face of utter disgust, and dropped his hands so he could wipe it off of his face. Bulma saw this as her chance, so she ducked under his arm and ran for the door. She ran through hallways, tripping over her feet a few times, until she made it back to the main party. She got out her phone and dialed Bowkowski immediately.

"Bokowski, come pick me up right now."

"Yes Miss Bulma."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Vegeta sunk down against the wall of the room. He had let her go. On purpose of course. There's no way she could've outrun him. And it's not like her spitting on his face had grossed him out all that much, he'd been through worse. Much worse. He shuddered; if it was going to be anything like that jockstrap incident he didn't want to be involved. Vegeta sighed. He shouldn't have let her go. He now knew she wasn't going to let it go. And yes, it was the bounty hunter. Wonderful. At least he knew her real identity now. That would make things easier. Vegeta checked his watch. He had to go get the job done soon, and then stay until the party finished, so he wouldn't look suspicious. The woman had more in-store for him obviously, but he already had enough information to protect himself from her. What bugged was that she had found him so easily. He'll have to talk to Nappa about that. Vegeta picked himself up from the ground, and left the room.

She was going to try and get the better of him.

Good luck to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Woo! Second chapter up! By the time I uploaded this chapter I had 86 views, 3 reviews, and 1 fave+follow! That's more than I could hope for, thankyou! Also this chapter is longer than the last one, so that's good.**


End file.
